Persona3: Une autre arcana
by Kasysty
Summary: Un étudiant français transféré au Japon et une fillette du primaire tentant de résoudre un problème familial sont confrontés à un problème menaçant la population. Ils passent d'étudiants ordinaires à combattants. Crossover avec le jeu SMT: Nocturne
1. Chapitre 1: Le lycée Gekkoukan

Persona3 : Une autre arcana

Le temps n'attend pas. Pour tous les êtres vivants, chaque jour est une course contre la montre. Au cours de leur vie, les humains changent et évoluent. Ils n'empruntent jamais le même chemin, mais le temps les délivre tous à la même fin…

Ceux qui ont le « potentiel » sont confrontés à une autre réalité de notre monde : _Dark Hour_, une heure cachée entre un jour et le suivant. Ils ne peuvent plus boucher leurs oreilles et couvrir leurs yeux. C'est à eux de décider s'ils veulent continuer à avancer ou laisser la fin arriver.

**5 avril 2009**

L'adolescent prit une bonne inspiration avant de monter à bord du monorail. André Laurent Jean Geraux venait d'emménager dans le quartier d'Iwatodai, au Japon. Sa tante avait accepté de lui payer ses études. Le jeune homme eut un sourire. Il n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes de joie lorsque sa tante lui annonça qu'il pouvait étudier à l'étranger. Le Japon l'avait toujours fasciné, il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Son oncle en revanche n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de le laisser partir.

André se jura de montrer à son oncle la beauté de ce pays. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il y avait de l'eau à perte de vue puis il vit apparaître une île à l'horizon. C'était une île artificielle construite par le groupe Kirijo, une compagnie très importante.

Lorsque le monorail s'approcha de l'île, le jeune homme aperçu un énorme bâtiment.

« Sugoi1… C'est donc ça le lycée de Gekkoukan… », souffla-t-il.

Arrivé à la station, André sortit suivit d'une foule d'étudiants. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva à l'entrée de l'école. Le bâtiment semblait neuf, le soleil brillait et les cerisiers étaient en fleur. C'était un endroit magnifique… L'adolescent ne vit pas l'élève qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Aïe, fit l'étudiant lorsqu' André lui fonça dessus.

-Sumimasen2, excuse-moi!

-Ça va », répondit l'autre élève.

L'adolescent face à lui avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux marrons. L'étudiant étranger se dit qu'il était probablement en onzième année tout comme lui.

« Tu es nouveau cette année c'est ça? Tu viens d'où?

Et voilà. C'était la question qu'André redoutait. Il n'aimait pas parler de son pays.

-Je viens de France », marmonna-t-il.

…De toutes façons, ça se voyait qu'il n'était pas japonais puisqu'il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Son pays n'avait aucune importance.

« Ah d'accord… On devrait aller voir les listes d'élèves, la cérémonie d'accueil va commencer dans quelques minutes. J'espère me retrouver dans le groupe de Miss Kanou », dit l'adolescent avec un sourire niais.

Il se dirigea vers le Hall d'entrée du lycée. L'autre étudiant fit de même et alla voir les listes d'élèves sur le tableau. Il n'eut aucun mal à trouver son nom. Il était dans la classe 2-C avec le professeur Ono. Le jeune homme se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas où aller et ne connaissait pas son professeur. Il alla voir une élève au hasard.

« Excuse-moi, es-tu dans la classe du professeur Ono?

-Non, je suis dans la classe 2-E avec monsieur Ekoda », répondit l'adolescente.

André s'apprêtait à aller voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais l'étudiante lui dit qu'il trouverait sûrement monsieur Ono à la salle des professeurs. Il la remercia poliment avant de se diriger vers l'un des couloirs. Il s'arrêta en cours de marche lorsqu'il vit un homme avec un casque de samouraï. André eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'aller voir l'inconnu.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche le professeur Ono…

-C'est moi », dit l'homme.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Le professeur lui expliqua qu'il enseignait l'histoire et lui parla ensuite de l'ère Sengoku, l'époque des samouraï. André l'écouta avec attention. Il savait qu'il allait aimer ce cours, c'était un sujet fascinant. Malheureusement, ils furent contraints de mettre un terme à la conversation puisqu'il fallait se rendre à l'auditorium.

Le discours du directeur était assez long. La voix monotone du vieil homme endormait certains élèves. André eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit que monsieur Ono dormait aussi.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. L'étudiant n'avait pas réussit à se faire d'amis, mais l'année venait à peine de commencer. Il avait amplement le temps d'apprendre à connaître les élèves de sa classe. Arrivé à son appartement, il écrivit une lettre pour lui raconter sa journée puis il alla se coucher.

1 « Génial » en japonais.

2 Sumimasen veut dire excuse-moi en japonais.


	2. chapitre 2: La fugue

Chapitre 2 : La Fugue

Le soleil était couché depuis une demi-heure. La fillette, assise seule sur le banc public, trembla lorsqu'elle sentit la brise froide sur sa nuque. Maiko était une élève du primaire. Ses parents ne s'entendaient plus et se disputaient presque à tous les jours. Maiko avait alors élaboré un plan : faire une fugue. Ses parents allaient la retrouver ensemble et oublier leur divorce. Ce plan ne pouvait pas échouer. La jeune fille prit son sac à dos pour vérifier si elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

« J'ai le strict minimum : carte d'hôpital, pyjama, brosse à dent…J'espère que j'ai un peu d'argent. Hum, j'ai juste quatre-cent Yen, mais j'ai assez pour me payer un takoyaki », pensa-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était dix heures et demi. Il faisait très sombre et Maiko devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle sursauta au bruissement d'une feuille dans le vent. Elle n'était pas habituée de sortir aussi tard. Elle tenta de se ressaisir.

« Je ne peux pas rentrer maintenant. Maman et papa sont sûrement en train de me chercher », pensa Maiko.

Elle espérait toutefois qu'ils allaient se dépêcher. Le temps passa, mais elle ne voyait ni sa mère ni son père à l'horizon. Elle avait froid et elle avait de plus en plus peur. Maiko regarda de nouveau sa montre. Il était onze heures et demi. La fillette baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes. Elle se leva et s'essuya les yeux. Elle abandonna et décida de rentrer chez elle. Malheureusement, les bâtiments étaient méconnaissables dans le noir. Minuit approchait et Maiko était seule et terrifiée.

Soudain, elle repéra une voiture de police. Elle couru pour la rattraper, mais la voiture était loin et Maiko n'était pas assez rapide pour devancer le véhicule.

« Attendez!! Aidez-moi!! », cria-t-elle.

Elle continua de courir tout en criant, mais elle s'essoufflait. Dans sa hâte, elle trébucha sur une cannette vide qui traînait. Elle était étendue face contre terre. Elle sanglotait contre le sol de ciment, n'ayant pas la force de se relever. Elle releva la tête. La voiture de police était déjà loin. Après quelques minutes, Maiko se leva. Elle avait une légère égratignure au genou. La fillette se remit à marcher dans l'obscurité de la ville. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua une chose étrange. Il n'y avait plus de voitures dans les rues, les feux de circulation étaient éteints.

L'écolière regarda autour d'elle avec confusion. Après quelques pas , elle sentit la semelle de son soulier devenir humide. Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle avait marché dans une flaque rouge. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant de crier. Puis, elle recula, la main plaquée contre sa bouche. Il y avait du sang partout sur le trottoir et les murs des immeubles.

« …Ma..man…Papa… », murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Elle entendit un bruit étrange qui ressemblait à un grognement. Maiko se retourna lentement et vit un homme livide étendu dans une ruelle. Elle n'osait pas approcher, mais elle voyait l'expression sur son visage. On pouvait lire la terreur dans ses yeux. Près de lui, se trouvait une créature. On aurait dit une sorte d'ombre. Ses yeux rouges sinistres transperçaient l'obscurité. Maiko recula de quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur le monstre. Soudain la créature se tourna vers la fillette. Prise de panique, elle se mit à courir sans regarder derrière elle.

Elle repéra un immeuble et couru le plus vite possible. Le système de verrouillage électrique ne fonctionnait pas, ce qui lui permit d'entrer. Maiko alla se cacher sous les escaliers et attendit. Elle éprouvait un sentiment de terreur et de rage.

« …Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venus me chercher? S'ils m'auraient vraiment aimé, ils m'auraient déjà retrouvée et ils auraient oublié leur stupide divorce », pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant silencieusement dans les ténèbres de la pièce.


	3. Chapitre 3: Le syndrôme de l'apathie

Chapitre 3 : Le syndrôme de l'apathie

****

6 avril 2009

André s'étira et se leva avant d'aller déjeuner. Il allait bientôt commencer sa deuxième journée d'école. Après avoir mis son uniforme, il sortit de son appartement et descendit les escaliers. Un bruit attira son attention. Ça ressemblait à des pleurs d'enfant…Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui pour déterminer la source du bruit. Il baissa la tête pour regarder sous l'escaliers et ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Une fillette était assise contre le mur. Elle semblait dormir, mais elle sanglotait dans son sommeil. Il s'agenouilla pour l'atteindre et secoua doucement son épaule, mais la petite fille ne se réveilla pas. L'adolescent prit la fillette dans ses bras avant de sortit puis il l'a transporta sur son dos.

« Qui a bien pu l'abandonner là!? », se demanda-t-il.

Il se rendit à la station d'Iwatodai avant de prendre le monorail. Sur l'île artificielle où se trouvait le lycée, il y avait un centre commercial. Là-bas il y avait une station de police. Un agent pourrait alors contacter les parents de la pauvre fillette. Cette dernière renifla à plusieurs reprises avant de se réveiller.

« N'aie pas peur, tu va bientôt revoir tes parents, dit l'étudiant.

-…Je ne veux plus les revoir…, marmonna l'enfant.

-Hein? Pourquoi? », demanda le jeune homme.

La fillette laissa cette question sans réponse. Le blond se dit que ça ne le regardait sûrement pas, mais cela n'atténuait pas son inquiétude. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la station de police, il entendit des voix venant de l'intérieur.

« Tu n'as même pas vérifier si Maiko était dans son lit quand tu es revenu!?, cria une femme.

-La ferme! Toi tu ne l'a même pas vu partir alors que tu étais à la maison! », répliqua un homme.

Maiko baissa la tête, rougissant de honte. L'adolescent, mal à l'aise, entra tout de même dans la station de police. Il sentit tout les regards se tourner vers lui.

« Maiko! Où étais-tu!? », demanda le père de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière détourna le regard sans répondre. Le malaise de l'étudiant s'intensifia lorsque la mère se mit à le bombarder de questions. Son mari lui dit de se taire et la dispute reprit de plus belle. André fit descendre la fillette de son dos, mais celle-ci resta à ses côtés. L'officier de police tenta encore une fois de calmer les parents de Maiko, mais cette dernière se décida à intervenir.

« Vous allez arrêter!? C'est à cause de vous si je me suis enfuis! Pendant que vous vous préoccupiez à préparer votre divorce, avez-vous pensé à ce que je peux ressentir!? J'étais morte de peur…Il faisait noir, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il y avait du sang partout et j'ai vu un monstre! Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus me chercher!? », cria-t-elle.

Maiko s'était remis à pleurer. Il y eut un lourd silence dans la pièce. L'adolescent et les parents de l'écolière étaient confus suite à son étrange déclaration. L'officier Kurosawa quitta son bureau et alla voir la petite fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la regarda dans les yeux avec un air grave.

« Es-tu sûre que ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve? », demanda-t-il.

La fillette lui jura d'un ton sérieux qu'elle avait vraiment vu des choses étranges. Le policier se tourna vers les parents de la jeune fille, disant qu'il devait téléphoner à quelqu'un. Pendant ce temps, les deux adultes tentaient de parler à leur fille, mais celle-ci refusa de les écouter. Elle resta près de l'étudiant en tenant fermement la manche de son uniforme. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait que compatir avec Maiko. Il connaissait bien les disputes familiales puisqu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son oncle.

Le policier revint quelques minutes plus tard et expliqua aux parents de l'écolière que quelqu'un voulait la rencontrer. Ils s'échangèrent un regard nerveux, inquiets du sort de leur fille. Un homme sophistiqué aux longs cheveux châtains entra et se présenta aux parents de Maiko.

« Je suis Shuji Ikutsuki, je travaille pour la commission scolaire. Je voudrais discuter avec votre fille pour quelques minutes. L'officier Kurosawa vous expliquera la situation »

L'homme se tourna vers André et lui dit d'aller s'asseoir en attendant.

« Je vais t'amener au lycée quand j'aurai terminé », dit-il.

L'inconnu emmena la jeune fille dans la pièce du fond tandis que le policier emmenait les parents dans une autre salle. L'étudiant étranger était assis tout près de la porte où monsieur Kurosawa était entré, il entendait donc quelques bribes de la conversation. André se leva, sachant que ce n'était pas poli d'écouter aux portes, mais malgré tout, une phrase attira son attention.

« …Votre fille risque d'attraper le syndrome de l'apathie si elle continue de vivre dans un environnement aussi stressant », expliqua le policier aux parents de Maiko.

L'adolescent se figea. Le syndrome d'apathie était une maladie qui commençait à s'attaquer à une grande partie de la population. Les experts prétendaient que c'était causé par l'accumulation de stress. Les victimes deviennent complètement amorphe, incapables de parler et de bouger. André espérait sincèrement que l'enfant n'ait pas à souffrir de cette terrible maladie. Avant d'en entendre davantage, l'étudiant alla s'asseoir ailleurs et attendit.

Peu de temps après, Ikutsuki sortit, accompagné de l'écolière et les deux adultes allèrent rejoindre leur fille. Un silence lourd régnait dans le commissariat. Les parents de Maiko firent signe à leur fille de venir. Cette dernière jeta un dernier regard à l'adolescent avant de sortir. Ikutsuki se racla la gorge.

« Et bien…Nous ferions mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard hihihi… »

L'homme fut déçu et quelque peu gêné devant le manque de réaction de l'adolescent. Ils quittèrent silencieusement les lieux et prirent la route pour se rendre au lycée.

« Terminus, tout le monde descend! Je vais faire motiver ton retard, bonne journée », dit Ikutsuki avant de partir.

Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, André soupira. Bien que le trajet n'ait duré que quelques minutes, André avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé en voiture pendant des heures. Pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, le responsable de la commission scolaire lui a raconter le top.10 de ses « meilleures » blagues. L'adolescent s'était forcé à rire plusieurs fois pour ne pas offusquer l'autre homme.

André retourna en classe et la journée se termina d'une manière bien ordinaire. Il espérait seulement que tout irait mieux pour la petite fille. À cette pensée, l'adolescent eut l'idée de prier au temple Naganaki. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.


	4. Chapitre 4: Destins liés

Chapitre 4 : Destins liés

Maiko descendit de la glissoire avec lassitude. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer et elle était seule de toute façon. Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Ses parents essayaient de faire semblant d'être un couple heureux et passaient leur temps à être aux petits soins pour leur fille, mais cette dernière trouvait l'ambiance toujours aussi lourde à la maison. Elle avait surpris l'une de leur conversation et avait appris qu'elle risquait d'attraper le syndrôme de l'apathie. Maiko tremblait à l'idée de devenir une espèce de zombie. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était de voir ses parents se disputer pour savoir qui était la principale cause de sa maladie. Ne pouvant plus supporter l'environnement pénible de la maison, Maiko sortait régulièrement au parc pour avoir la paix.

Elle regarda sa montre. Il était encore tôt, mais elle savait qu'elle devait éviter de rentrer trop tard. L'écolière repensa à l'horrible expérience qu'elle avait vécu la nuit dernière. Était-ce vraiment une sorte d'hallucination? Un gémissement attira son attention. Elle tourna la tête et vit une femme assise sur le sol près d'une clôture. Elle avait le regard vide et elle ne bougeait pas.

Maiko se leva et tenta de lui parler, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait rien dire de cohérent. Une autre victime du syndrome d'apathie… Un couple, probablement les parents de l'inconnue, se dirigea vers elle. L'homme secoua sa fille doucement par l'épaule.

« Nobuko…Nobuko, ma chérie, dit quelque chose…, murmura le père tristement tandis que sa femme l'observait, les larmes aux yeux.

-Uhhh… », gémit l'inconnue d'une voix plaintive.

Les deux adultes prirent leur fille et se dirigèrent vers une voiture. Ils avaient l'air anéantis…

« Est-ce que je vais vraiment me retrouver dans cet état? », s'inquiéta Maiko.

Elle soupira et s'apprêtta à quitter le terrain de jeu lorsqu'elle vit un visage familier. Un étudiant blond priait devant l'autel d'offrandes du temple Naganaki. L'écolière l'observa un moment à distance, ne voulant pas l'interrompre. Le jeune homme se retourna et la remarqua. Il semblait plutôt surpris de la revoir, puis il eut un sourire chaleureux.

« Konbawa1, Maiko-chan », salua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de l'écolière d'être surprise lorsqu'elle vit qu'il se souvenait encore de son nom. Elle le remercia de l'avoir ramenée à ses parents et s'excusa pour le comportement de ces derniers.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai connu ça... Au fait, comment ça va? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi?, demanda André.

-...Je n'ai pas trop envie de rentrer chez moi. Mes parents font semblant de bien s'entendre, mais dès que je sort ou que je vais dans ma chambre, ils recommencent à se disputer! », expliqua-t-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

L'étudiant, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, demanda à la jeune fille si elle était toute seule. Elle lui répondit qu'en effet elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer. André eut un sourire compatissant et lui proposa de jouer avec elle. Maiko, toute rayonnante, accepta avec joie.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la soirée à jouer ensemble dans le terrain de jeu. Le temps passa très rapidement. L'écolière fixa le ciel écarlate en fonçant les sourcils. Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher.

L'étudiant décida de la raccompagner chez elle.

« Dit...Euh..., commença l'écolière d'une voix hésitante.

-André, mais mes amis m'appellent Bebe. Enfin...si j'en avais c'est ce qu'ils feraient2, dit-il d'un ton légèrement mélancolique.

-Moi aussi je suis toute seule. Hé on pourrais être amis si tu veux. Tu pourrais revenir jouer avec moi de temps en temps?

-Bien sûr!

-Promis? », demanda Maiko, le visage plein d'espoir.

André lui fit la promesse de revenir jouer avec elle après les cours. L'écolière, ravie, le salua et se dirigea vers son appartement. Lorsqu'elle fut rentrer chez elle, l'étudiant français alla faire quelques courses avant de retourner chez lui.

Il s'arrêta en chemin face à une vitrine d'un magasin de kimono. Il resta bouche bée d'admiration face à ces superbes habits. Il entra aussitôt dans la boutique pour voir ces oeuvres de plus près. Les tissus étaient d'excellentes qualités et les habits superbes, mais c'était aussi très cher.

André décida d'un jour faire ses propres kimonos et d'avoir sa propre boutique. Se sentant inspiré, il retourna à son appartement et passa le reste de la soirée à faire des esquisses.

1 Un bonjour qu'on dit l'après-midi.

2 Je sais, j'ai pris cette réplique à Meg du film Hercules, mais bon c'est pas elle qui a inventé cette réplique alors je pense que je peux la sortir.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le fantôme

Chapitre 5: Le fantôme du local d'économie familial

« Hé merde, je devrais être chez moi. Pas en train de nettoyer le plancher!, se plaignit Kenji.

-On est en corvée de nettoyage aujourd'hui et puis si tu passerais plus de temps à nettoyer qu'à te plaindre tu serais déjà rentré! », répliqua Yukari.

Kenji Tomochika, Yukari Takeba et Junpei Iori avaient été désignés pour nettoyer la classe. Pendant que Yukari nettoyait le tableau, Kenji s'occupait de laver le plancher tandis que Junpei était parti chercher quelque chose dans le local du concierge.

« Junpei en met du temps, j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas défilé, dit l'étudiante.

-Euh, je pourrais aller le chercher..., proposa Kenji.

-Bel essai. TU restes ici pendant que moi je vais le chercher », déclara-t-elle.

L'adolescent soupira de découragement tandis que sa camarade de classe quitta la pièce. Cette dernière descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers le couloir menant au bureau du concierge. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Junpei qui se tenait près du local d'économie familial.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, gardant l'oreille collée contre la porte. Yukari se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Ce dernier sursauta et releva la tête pour lui faire face. La jeune femme lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

« Il ne devrait pas y avoir de cours d'économie familial en ce moment, non? », demanda-t-il avec un ton inquiet.

Yukari haussa un sourcil et hocha la tête. Junpei avala sa salive nerveusement et s'approcha de la lycéenne. Il lui dit qu'il y avait un étrange message sur la porte. La jeune femme s'approcha et essaya de lire, mais c'était écrit dans une langue incompréhensible. Il ajouta qu'il entendait quelque chose qui venait de l'intérieur du local.

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire peur!? Je déteste ce genre de blague...Stupei », s'énerva-t-elle en essayant de cacher sa peur.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais elle avait peur des histoires de fantômes et des légendes urbaines effrayantes.  
Insulté par le surnom, Junpei répliqua.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! Et puis je suis sérieux, viens et écoute! », lança-t-il en l'entraînant vers la porte.

À contre-coeur, Yukari posa son oreille contre la porte et écouta avec attention. C'était le silence total jusqu'à qu'elle entende quelque chose qui ressemblait à une voix. Elle s'éloigna de la porte avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent avec un regard énervé.

« C'est probablement un élève ou un professeur! Allez viens, on a une corvée de nettoyage à terminer! », dit-elle.

Junpei jeta un dernier regard au local puis se tourna vers l'étudiante qui marchait d'un pas pressé. Jugeant qu'il valait mieux éviter de l'énerver davantage, il la suivit sans dire un mot. Cependant, une fois arrivé dans la classe, il ne put s'empêcher de raconter à Kenji ce qu'il avait vu. Le jeune homme prit une expression sérieuse, disant que ça lui rappelait quelque chose qu'il avait vu au journal télévisé quelques années plus tôt.

Un étudiant étranger avait crée un club de cuisine dans ce local, mais il eut un accident. Un incendie s'était déclaré dans le local. Tous les membres ont pu s'échapper, sauf le lycéen étranger, le président du club de cuisine. Depuis ce jour, il erre dans le local et fait mine de cuisiner en chantonnant, comme il le faisait de son vivant, en attendant que les membres du club reviennent...

Yukari lui jeta une éponge sur la tête, disant que c'était complètement ridicule.

« Alors, Yuka-tan, pourquoi t'a pas tout simplement ouvert la porte du local pour voir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur? », demanda Junpei.

Elle répondit, d'une voix bégayante, qu'elle ne voulait pas déranger quelqu'un. Kenji et Junpei s'échangèrent un regard, ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyait à l'excuse donnée par Yukari. Cette dernière était embarrassée et agacée.

« TRÈS BIEN! Dans ce cas, on peut y aller tout de suite. Je vais vous montrer qu'il n'y a pas de fantôme dans ce local, décida-t-elle.

-Dans ce cas, je vais emmener l'aspirateur. Si le local est hanté, on va s'en servir pour aspirer le fantôme comme dans _GhostBuster_ », dit Kenji.

Yukari se tourna vers lui, le traitant de crétin puis descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Bien qu'elle fût la première arrivée, elle attendit que ses deux camarades de classe arrivent sur les lieux. Junpei demanda à l'adolescente d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière acquiesça puis d'une main tremblante, ouvrit la porte.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut des cheveux blonds. La lumière du soleil se reflètait sur les mèches dorées donnant l'impression qu'ils s'illuminaient. Dans un élan de panique, Kenji alluma l'aspirateur. Yukari l'éteignit aussitôt lorsque des feuilles de papiers commencèrent à être aspiré. L'étudiant aux cheveux châtains reconnut André, l'élève qu'il avait vu brièvement le jour de la rentrée.

Ce dernier regarda tour à tour les trois adolescents qui avaient fait éruption dans le local. Junpei et Yukari se dépêchèrent de ramasser les feuilles en s'excusant. La jeune fille lui donna comme excuse qu'ils étaient en corvée de nettoyage et qu'ils étaient entré dans le mauvais local. Elle lança au passage un regard meurtrier à Kenji qui se contenta d'afficher un sourire embarrassé en s'excusant à son tour. André leur répondit qu'il ne leur en voulait pas.

Yukari se releva pour lui remettre les feuilles et en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil à ses esquisses. Elle ne peut réprimer une expression admirative.

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?, demanda-t-elle.

-Haï . Ce sont des modèles de vêtements que je vais confectionner. Je suis le président du club de mode...et le seul membre », avoua-t-il avec une certaine gêne.

Junpei comprit que le message sur la porte était sûrement une lettre d'invitation pour rejoindre le club. André avait écrit en Hiragana , mais il y avait beaucoup d'erreurs ce qui rendait le message illisible. Yukari, qui éprouvait un peu de pitié pour l'étudiant, eut une idée.

« Je connais quelqu'un qui serait intéressé, dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin à Kenji.

Le visage d'André s'illumina tandis que celui de l'autre adolescent devenait blême.

-Quoi, t'es folle!? La couture c'est un truc de fi... »,commença-t-il.

L'adolescente lui piétina le pied avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Le visage de l'étudiant se trouvait à présent à quelques millimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Celle-ci affichait un regard menaçant et lui dit que c'était sa punition pour avoir raconté des bêtises et qu'il avait intérêt à participer aux activités de ce club.

Le pouvoir de persuasion naturel de Yukari réussit à convaincre Kenji. Elle se tourna vers André avec un sourire et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avant de partir.

« Bienvenue! Au fait, mon nom est André Laurent Jean Geraux, mais appelle-moi Bebe, dit André en inclinant la tête respectueusement à la manière japonaise.

-...Moi c'est Kenji Tomochika », répondit-il d'un ton moins enthousiaste.

L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains regarda Junpei comme pour le supplier silencieusement. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui vint pas en aide. Il se contenta d'offrir un sourire compatissant à son ami avant de quitter la pièce.

« ...Traître... », pensa l'étudiant.

André l'invita à s'asseoir et commença à lui expliquer comment commencer à coudre. Kenji se força à suivre tout ce qu'il lui disait, ce qui n'était pas évident. Le français était un véritable moulin à parole. La soirée allait être longue...


	6. Chapitre 6: L'accident

Chapitre 6: L'accident

**11 avril 2009**

**Phase de la lune : Pleine**

« Sayonara, Kenji-sama », salua André.

Kenji se contenta de lui répondre d'un simple signe de main. Sous les menaces de Yukari, il se rendait régulièrement au club de couture. C'était déjà pénible de supporter ça, mais en plus, André l'attendait à la porte du local pendant les pauses et sur les heures du midi. Il n'avait donc rien de mieux à faire!? Kenji soupira d'exaspération tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui.

Pendant ce temps, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds alla voir Maiko au parc. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire. André avait l'air particulièrement heureux ces temps-ci.

« C'est parce que j'ai un nouvel tomodachi1 ! », lui avait-il répondu lorsqu'elle lui a demandé la raison d'une telle bonne humeur.

Il l'a rassura disant qu'il allait continuer de venir la voir après les cours. Cette nouvelle faisait vraiment plaisir à la jeune fille car même s'il était toujours de bonne humeur, on voyait dans ses yeux qu'il se sentait seul, mais cette fois, il semblait vraiment heureux. Maiko et André allèrent aux balançoires puis jouèrent avec une vieille canette comme s'il s'agissait d'un ballon de foot.

Après avoir raccompagné l'écolière, l'adolescent alla faire quelques courses. Il alla au Paulownia Mall et s'arrêta aux arcades pour jouer un peu, mais finalement il y passa plusieurs heures. Le jeu Eternal Punishment2 s'était avéré assez addictif. Finalement, il sortit seulement à la fermeture.

André jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque minuit. Il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer sinon il risquerait d'être trop fatigué le lendemain. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put et monta à bord du monorail qui était presque vide. Deux enfants étaient assis au fond du monorail. L'un d'eux avait des longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleu glacial. Il portait des habits noirs plutôt chics.

L'autre enfant avait de courts cheveux noir, un teint très pâle et des yeux bleus. Il avait un grain de beauté au coin de l'oeil gauche, c'était son seul trait distinctif. Il portait des habits rayés noir et blanc et des sandales. André alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, à quelques mètres des deux garçons.

Le blond le fixait d'un regard froid tandis que l'autre montrait un sourire amusé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais. Pharos, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas fait venir dans ce monde pour rien, dit le garçon aux habits noirs.

Sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais elle était parfaitement audible. André haussa un sourcil, intrigué par la phrase de l'enfant. Que voulait-il dire par « ce monde ».

-Il n'est pas la personne que j'attendais, mais je suis sûr que le spectacle va être intéressant, répondit le dénommé Pharos.

-...Tu as l'intention de détruire ce monde?

-Non. Eux, ils vont le faire. La destruction de l'autre monde à laquelle tu as assisté a bien été provoquée par les humains, non?

-En effet... Mais je suis quand même curieux, as-t-il vraiment le potentiel d'invoquer un Persona?

-Oui, il ne l'a pas encore réveillé, mais ça viendras... », répondit le mystérieux garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Cette fois-ci, André ne comprenait plus rien à l'étrange conversation de ces deux enfants. Il tremblait sans s'en rendre compte face à eux. En fait, il craignait surtout le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il dégageait une énergie...malsaine et étouffante. Juste le fait de sentir son regard froid posé sur lui le déstabilisait et le rendait très mal à l'aise.

À l'intérieur de ce corps d'enfant se cachait une âme impure et un coeur de pierre. Cet être n'était sûrement pas humain. Il avait tout l'apparence d'un ange déchu.

L'autre garçon, Pharos, n'avait pas une aura particulièrement malfaisante, mais André ne savait pas quoi penser de lui. Ses yeux, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas aussi froids que ceux de l'autre enfant, ne montraient aucune expression. Ils étaient complètement vides, ce qui lui donnait un regard...inhumain. Cet être énigmatique ne lui inspirait pas confiance...

« ...Il est presque minuit. La Dark Hour approche », murmura Pharos tandis que ses lèvres se courbaient en un sourire amusé.

Avant qu'André n'ait le temps de réagir, les deux mystérieux enfants disparurent et le monorail s'arrêta. Il se leva d'un bond, regardant partout autour de lui. Dans un état de panique, l'adolescent courut pour se rendre au compartiment suivant. Il n'y avait personne, les lumières étaient éteintes. La seule chose qui éclairait l'allée déserte du monorail était la pleine lune qui brillait d'une lueur inquiétante.

André fonça vers la porte du fond et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il se retrouva face à un cercueil. Des gouttes de sueur froides perlaient à présent sur ses tempes. Il regarda les alentours et vit d'autres cercueils ainsi que des filets de sang coulant le long des murs jusqu'au plancher. L'étudiant s'adossa contre la porte, pris d'un malaise. Il avait toujours eu peur du sang. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il commença à marcher d'un pas titubant. Un mouvement soudain du monorail le plaqua violemment contre la porte.

Le moyen de transport s'était soudainement remit en marche, mais il avançait beaucoup trop vite. André avait du mal à tenir debout. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un autre monorail à seulement quelques mètres de celui dans lequel il se trouvait.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il attendait l'éminente collision entre les deux véhicules. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ça. André ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant! Seigneur, je vous en prie, aidez-moi!! », pria-t-il.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un impact violent et André ne vit plus rien. Quelques heures plus tard, la police et les médias étaient sur les lieux. L'officier Kurosawa regardait avec horreur, les médecins légistes qui retiraient les corps du monorail. Comment une telle catastrophe a pu arriver?

« On a trouvé un survivant! », cria l'un des policiers.

L'agent accouru vers son adjoint et laissa échapper une exclamation.

« Vous le connaissez, monsieur? », demanda son collègue.

C'était l'adolescent qu'il avait vu l'autre jour à la station de police. Kurosawa demanda au médecin qu'elle était la gravité de ses blessures et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'on lui répondit que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait une légère commotion, mais il allait s'en remettre.

Tandis que les ambulanciers emmenaient l'adolescent, le policier se tourna vers les lieux de l'accident et fronça les sourcils en examinant les deux monorails.

« Que pourrait être la cause? L'alcool, un problème technique ou une défaillance cardiaque du conducteur? », demanda l'autre agent.

Kurosawa secoua la tête. Il ne connaissait pas la cause exacte de cet accident, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Il se passait des choses étranges dans cette ville et les policiers n'avaient pas le pouvoir de remédier à la situation. C'était une affaire qui surpassait de loin leurs capacités...

--

1.ami

2. Référence au jeu Persona 2: Eternal Punishment.


	7. Chapitre 7: Dark Hour

Chapitre 7: Dark Hour

Kenji sortit de la classe d'un pas hésitant et fut surpris de voir que Bebe ne l'attendait pas à l'endroit habituel. Il eut un soupir de soulagement et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre à son casier, mais en chemin il entendit Yukari discuter avec d'autres filles de la classe.

« Hé, vous savez comment va le garçon qu'ils ont trouvé dans le monorail hier?, demanda l'une des étudiantes.

-Ah...oui. C'est un junior aussi, non? Il est toujours inconscient », répondit Yukari.

Intrigué, l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains demanda les détails à sa camarade de classe. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'il y avait eu un grave accident entre deux monorails. Dans l'un des véhicules, il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant : un étudiant appelé André Laurent Jean Geraux. Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'un poing dans la figure. L'adolescente lui dit que les blessures étaient mineures et qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Malgré tout, Kenji se sentait mal. Il avait supporter ces longues heures au club de couture et n'avait pas une attitude très agréable. Le pire c'était qu'André ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Il était persuadé d'avoir un ami à l'école. C'est à ce moment que Kenji se rendit compte de son comportement hypocrite.

L'après-midi fut longue. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pendant les cours. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. À la sortie du lycée, il se retrouva face à un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il le regardait avec un sourire.

« Es-tu inquiet?...Si c'est le cas, tu devrais aller le voir, conseilla-t-il.

-Hein? De quoi tu..., commença Kenji avant de faire interrompre.

-Il est seul et il t'attend...Va le voir, il sera peut-être trop tard demain... », dit l'enfant avant de partir.

L'adolescent courut pour le rattraper, mais lorsqu'il sortit de la cour il vit que le garçon avait disparu. Ses paroles résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Normalement, il ne croyait pas à ce genre de chose, mais ça ne faisait qu'accentuer son inquiétude. Sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter chez lui, il courut vers l'hôpital. Il arriva, essoufflé, face à la réceptionniste qui l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Avez-vous besoin d'un médecin?, demanda-t-elle.

-Non...Ce n'est pas pour moi. Euh, je viens voir un ami», répondit-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Enfin, Kenji ne le considérait pas vraiment comme un ami, mais il se jura de faire un effort pour être plus gentil avec lui. La jeune femme lui demanda de qui il s'agissait. Il lui répondit et après avoir reçu le numéro de chambre, il fila aussitôt vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte. André, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, regardait par la fenêtre. Kenji se corrigea, en fait il ne regardait rien en particulier.

Ses yeux étaient vides de toute expression. Il ressemblait presque aux victimes du syndrome de l'apathie. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se racla la gorge. À son soulagement, André se tourna vers lui et afficha son sourire habituel.

« Kenji-sama! », s'exclama-t-il, visiblement heureux de le voir.

Il sentait cependant que le blond n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Kenji prit place près du lit d'hôpital et demanda à André comment il allait. Comme en témoignait le bandage qu'il avait au niveau du front, il avait encore un peu mal à la tête, mais il allait bien. Cependant, l'autre étudiant trouvait que Bebe n'était pas très convaincant quand il lui disait que ça allait. Avec une pointe d'hésitation, Kenji demanda à André de lui dire ce qui s'était passé car il était le seul témoin de l'accident.

Le sourire du blond s'effaça. De toute évidence, il hésitait à raconter les événements étranges. Finalement, il se décida à parler. Tandis qu'André lui racontait les détails de l'accident, Kenji l'écoutait avec attention pour la première fois. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il attendit la réaction de son ami.

Ce dernier avait un peu de mal à assimiler tout ça. C'était une histoire trop abracadabrante pour être vraie, mais ayant aussi rencontré l'énigmatique Pharos, il décida de le croire. André semblait à la fois surpris et soulagé.

« Ça me fait penser...J'ai rencontré une petite fille qui a eu le même genre de vision que moi. On lui a dit que c'était probablement un symptôme du syndrome d'apathie. J'y ai cru au départ, mais maintenant j'ai des doutes. Ça ne peut pas qu'une simple vision, j'ai eu la preuve hier », dit l'étudiant français.

Kenji resta silencieux, repensant sans cesse à ce que Pharos lui avait dit.

« Il sera peut-être trop tard demain... »

Il demanda à André s'il se souvenait d'autre chose. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant avant de lui répondre qu'il était minuit au moment où les événements étranges avaient débuté. C'était un détail qui semblait insignifiant, mais Kenji voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva, promettant de revenir le voir et quitta la chambre.

Une fois chez lui, Kenji prépara son sac à dos. Il y rangea des gousses d'ails, une lampe de poche, un canif et quelques sandwichs. Lorsqu'il vérifia le contenu de son sac, il se sentit assez ridicule, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait alors au risque de paraître superstitieux, il emmena tout.

L'adolescent descendit les marches de l'immeuble et repéra au passage une vitrine d'urgence pour les incendies. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, il ouvrit la vitrine et ramassa la hache qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il se dépêcha de la ranger dans son sac avant que le gardien de sécurité ne le voit et sortit de l'immeuble en vitesse.

« Bon sens, j'ai l'impression d'être un délinquant en fugue! », se dit Kenji tandis qu'il courait en trimbalant son sac à dos d'une main.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, il se laissa tomber sur les marches de ciment. D'un oeil morne, il regarda les patients qui allaient et venaient. Kenji avait horreur des hôpitaux. Juste le fait de se trouver à l'extérieur le déprimant.

« J'imagine pas comment ça dois être pour Bebe », pensa-t-il.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel rougeâtre. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, mais Kenji avait encore plusieurs heures d'attente devant lui. Il décida d'entrer pour voir comment André allait. Heureusement, les heures de visite n'étaient pas encore terminées alors ils purent discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

« Au fait, tu seras ici pendant combien de temps encore?, demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux châtains.

-Je vais passer encore une nuit ici et demain je pourrai partir...J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi. », marmonna Bebe en fronçant les sourcils.

Kenji fut surpris de voir le français aussi sérieux. Au lycée, on ne le voyait jamais en colère. Ça faisait bizarre de le voir aussi sérieux et déprimé. Il avait vraiment l'air d'haïr cet endroit... L'infirmière entra dans la pièce pour dire à Kenji qu'il était temps de partir. À contrecœur, il sortit et alla se rasseoir sur les marches. Après une demi-heure, un gardien de sécurité vint le voir pour lui dire de partir. L'adolescent avait probablement l'air trop suspect à son goût. Au moins le gardien ne l'avait pas fouillé...

Le lycéen s'éloigna, mais resta quand même sur les lieux. Le ciel s'assombrit graduellement jusqu'à devenir complètement noir. Kenji regarda sa montre. Il était onze heure quarante. Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich et une gorgée de boisson gazeuse avant de lancer l'emballage et la canette à moitié pleine dans la ruelle la plus proche. Il continua d'attendre et de faire les cents pas près de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau sa montre, il vit que les aiguilles étaient toutes arrêtés. Il se tourna de nouveau vers le bâtiment aux murs blancs et remarqua que les lumières étaient éteintes. Il se dépêcha de sortir sa lampe torche et constata qu'elle refusait de fonctionner. Dans un élan de colère, il la jeta violemment sur le sol. La lampe de poche, à présent brisée, n'allait plus lui servir désormais...

Il fonça vers l'hôpital et constata que les lieux étaient déserts. Il n'y avait que des cercueils et des taches de sang partout. Kenji avala sa salive nerveusement. Il sentait des sueurs froides couler sur sa nuque et ses mains tremblaient. Il sortit sa hache avec hésitation et se dirigea à l'étage. L'endroit sinistre le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que se passait-il ici!?

Le lycéen se dirigea vers la chambre où se trouvait l'autre étudiant. Ce dernier était assis sur son lit, tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait terrifié... Kenji s'approcha et attira son attention. Le blond se retourna et semblait un peu plus soulagé.

« Tu ne t'es pas transformé? Tout les autres patients et le personnel, ils sont... », commença André.

Kenji lui répondit qu'il était au courant et lui fit signe de venir. Le blond se releva d'un pas chancelant et suivit l'adolescent au cheveux châtains d'un pas hésitant.

« Est-ce que tu as croisé autre chose que des cercueils? », demanda André.

L'autre garçon secoua la tête et le blond soupira de soulagement. Selon Maiko, des monstres rôdaient dans les rues. Kenji s'arrêta soudainement et André, qui ne s'y attendait pas, lui fonça dessus. L'adolescent aux cheveux châtains n'avait plus repenser aux créatures qu'il risquait de rencontrer. Kenji, se sentant nerveux, baissa la tête vers la hache qu'il tenait, priant pour qu'il n'aie pas à s'en servir. Il se tourna ensuite vers André et l'examina un court instant. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, mais plus maigre et chétif. Il n'avait pas du tout le genre "combattant".

« Est-ce que tu sais te défendre?, demanda-t-il.

-Euh...Je peux utiliser mes poings, regarde! », dit André en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de Kenji.

Ce coup n'avait visiblement aucun effet. Le blond frotta ses jointures légèrement, donnant comme excuse qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Tu ne pourrais pas me blesser, même si tu le voulais. Tu tape comme une fillette. Va prendre un objet coupant ou quelque chose », s'exaspéra-t-il.

André acquiesça avec une mine honteuse et fouilla dans des tiroirs. Après quelques minutes, il trouva une paire de ciseau. Kenji laissa échapper un soupir et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir son canif. C'était mieux que rien…

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans l'hôpital, se fiant sur la lumière lunaire pour les guider dans les ténèbres.


	8. Chapitre 8: Shadows

Chapitre 8: Shadows

André sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre. Il sursautait au moindre bruit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient leur pas qui résonnait à chaque fois qu'ils avançaient sur le carrelage. Kenji tentait de tenir son arme aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, mais le manche de bois avait tendance à glisser à cause de sa main moite. Il s'arrêta et s'adossa contre le mur pour prendre le temps de respirer et essayer de se calmer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi terrifié et confus de toute sa vie.

Cette situation était en fait un véritable cauchemar. La paranoïa et la confusion habitaient leur coeur. Chaque minute qui passait était une minute de trop. André et Kenji ignoraient combien de temps avait passé, mais ils avaient l'impression d'avoir erré dans ces couloirs sombres pendant une éternité.

« Gomen nasai1, Kenji-sama... », s'excusa André.

Le lycéen se retourna et lui demanda pourquoi il était désolé. Le blond répondit qu'il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans une telle situation. Kenji lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Après tout, c'était sa décision de venir ici. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait et découvrir la raison de tous ces événements. Soudain, le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains se tût. Le blond fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et appréhension. Ils entendaient un bruit au loin. Ça ressemblait à un grognement...

Kenji tenait à présent sa hache avec ses deux mains, se préparant à attaquer. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une ombre. Un masque bleu clair semblait être son visage, mais elle n'avait pas de corps. C'était un amas de substance noire d'où sortait de longs bras aux mains larges.

Le réflexe d'André fut de jeter la paire de ciseau qui alla se planter dans le « corps » de la créature. Ça n'avait aucun effet et l'ombre continuait de foncer vers eux. Kenji brandit sa hache et donna un coup puissant sur l'un des bras de la créature, mais les dommages étaient mineurs. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution : courir!

Les deux lycéens foncèrent vers la sortie de l'hôpital, mais il y avait de plus en plus d'ombres à leur trousse. D'autres créatures leur bloquaient le passage menant à la sortie. Ils empruntèrent un autre chemin au hasard, puis le décor changea soudainement. Il n'y avait plus de créatures et plus d'hôpital. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un couloir aux murs rouge. Au fond se trouvait le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds qui tenait la main d'une vieille dame. Elle était vêtue d'un habit d'enterrement. Un voile noir recouvrait tout son visage et elle portait une robe noire.

« Le moment est venu... », Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'une horde d'ombre commença à les entourer.

André et Kenji ne pouvaient que reculer, pris au piège. L'étudiant français jeta un regard à l'enfant aux cheveux blonds. Ce dernier le regardait dans les yeux avec son regard froid habituel, mais cette fois-ci, ses minces lèvres formèrent un sourire démoniaque. André vit ensuite l'enfant bouger la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait. Il pouvait seulement essayer de lire sur ses lèvres.

P-E-R-S-O-N-A

Puis, les deux êtres énigmatiques disparurent les laissant seuls contre les créatures. Kenji tentait de les éloigner, mais sans succès. Bientôt il lança sa hache avec fureur contre l'un des murs. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, découragé et terrifié, en s'écroulant sur ses genoux. De son côté, André ne voyait plus rien. Sa vision était floue et il avait également du mal à entendre. Il entendait seulement la voix de Kenji, mais elle semblait lointaine. Il était paralysé par la peur.

André ne put même pas réagir alors que lui des ombres serrait sa jambe. Il voulait agir, mais son corps refusait de bouger. Si ça continuait, ils allaient tous les deux mourir. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose surgir de son corps et sa vision s'éclaircir. Face à lui se trouvait un serpent multicolore dont le corps était recouvert de symboles. Il éprouvait un sentiment étrange en voyant cette créature. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel, mais il avait pourtant l'impression de la connaître.

Le serpent attaqua les ombres qui les agressaient. André était immobile, mais il avait l'impression d'être celui qui se battait. Il se releva, le regard vide. Une autre créature était au fond de la pièce en train de se battre, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de la voir de plus près. Le serpent disparu, puis André se sentit étourdit. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et il n'arrivait plus à tenir debout. Il perdit conscience...

Note : Bon, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ajouté de nouveaux chapitres puisque je manquais pas mal d'inspiration et de motivation. Désolée pour les chapitres trop courts. Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long, mais ça va prendre du temps avant de l'écrire, je n'ai pas encore décidé du Persona de Kenji.

1 Désolé.


End file.
